Son of Hestia and Hades
by luke229
Summary: Percy Jackson is a child of Hestia and Hades, He is hidden from Zeus and he is alone in the underworld. possible PerZoe
1. Chapter 1

Son of Hestia and Hades.

Prologue

Hestia Pov

"You know you can have a son if you want" Said Hera.  
"How my sister? I'm a virgin goddess I can't do it"  
"Yes you can you're able to have a child of the heart but there's an inconvenient."  
"What? I'm willing to do anything!"  
"He will be a demi-god"  
"Ok how can I do it?"  
"You will need help from a god a bit like Athena does her kids except you can't do it with a mortal. It has to be with a god."  
"Thank you sister I will forever be grateful."

Line break

"Hades, brother are you here?"  
"Yes sister why are you here?"  
"I'd like to have a child, Hera told me it's possible to have one with the heart but I need your help"  
"Of course sister I will always help you, you've always respected me not like the Olympians.  
"Thank you so much, you can't imagine how I've always wanted to have a child.

 **A.N Thank you for reading, please be indulgent it's my first fanfic i you see some spelling mistakes or things like that please tell me. I'll try to post as often as I can. hope to see you in the first real chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Hestia and Hades

Percy is 14

Percy POV

The sword was coming at my head with a quick swing, I quickly deflected the hit with one end of my spear and quickly attacked the legs of my opponent as he jumped back to avoid the blow. He came back even quicker aiming my side as I dogged at the last moment, put the tip of my spear on his back and said "Yield!"  
"I yield Percy nice job bro, you're becoming better than me"  
"Hoo don't be like that Achilles I could never be better than you"  
"I think you underestimate yourself mate. I've trained you with every weapons you could have to use spear, one and two handed swords, even sticks so in hand to hand combat I think you can't get any better"

"My son come over here please"  
"Sure father what do you need me for?"  
"I'd like to congratulate you for your progress with weapons you mastered everything you can ever need and you already have a good mastery of your powers as a child of Hades but you still need to train for your mother's powers."  
"Yeah I know, just I don't know why it's so much harder to train with them"  
"It's because you don't have many friends or anyone you love. Your power come from the heart but you don't have family except me and Hestia and as friends you only really have Achilles so… it's normal that it's harder."  
"Ok, I'll train even more than before father!"  
"I was sure that's what you were going to say but before I'd like you to go on a mission for me please.  
I have two others children and I would really appreciate if you could bring them here."  
"Of course father I've always wanted brothers and sisters" I said with an happy tone in my voice.  
"Then I will give you the info you need to find them, bring them back to me please and, Percy, be safe please"

Line break

That's it it's the place I thought arriving. I was going to enter the school when I heard some screams of several children's and noises like if they were fighting . I quickly shadow travelled to the origin just to see three persons and a satyr fighting the manticore, next to it was a little boy and a little girl. It's them! As soon as i saw them I quickly summoned my two stygian iron swords and jumped into the battle.

Third person POV

He was just a dark blur. The three demigods were stunned as the saw the man jumping on the monster with his two swords as he hit, cut, slashed the manticore so fast they couldn't even see clearly what was going on when they heard a hunting horn.

Back to Percy's POV

Hooo great now the hunters are coming. I have to end this quickly before they can stop me.  
But the manticore as soon as he heard the horn started to panic even more as hi started shooting darts in the forest. A few seconds later I saw the arrows flying toward the monster and heard one of the huntress say: "Permission to kill milady"  
"Permission accorded Zoë"

Third person POV

"Noo, if I can't have those kids alive I will have them dead." At this point the huntress were ready to shoot but Percy shadow travelled just in front of the kids and started hitting the monster even harder than before.  
"Move boy we can't have a clean shot!"  
Percy didn't care he just continued as his swords were slowly catching on fire thanks to his powers.  
"Shoot hunters kill the beast"  
At this point Percy didn't have the time to take his brother and sister safe by shadow travelling anymore so he just jumped in front of them covering them with his body as he started deflecting every arrows coming at them some hitting with his swords, others he used the shadows to deflect them and others fire. A few moments later the arrows stopped, he turned around to see that the manticore was gone. At this point he rushed his brothers and try to grab his brother when he was grabbed by the wrist as he heard "hoo no boy, you have some explaining to do here"

 **AN Thank you for reading this one , we're finally starting interesting stuff and i must say it's much harder than i thought to write even 700 words!**


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Hestia and Hades

At this point he rushed his brothers and try to grab his brother when he was grabbed by the wrist as he heard "hoo no boy, you have some explaining to do here"

Now: "Zoë make a camp and keep the others here while you're waiting for me"  
"Yes milady of course"

"And you, boy , is coming with me to Olympus"  
"may I say I don't really want to?" at this moment Percy twisted his wrist and arm to break free from the goddess started running and prepare to shadow travel, he ran as fast as he could he joined his little brother and he was only a meter away from his sister when he felt he has been shot by an arrow in the thigh.

"Nice try but you're still coming with me." At this point Artemis grabbed him and teleported them to Olympus.

"Father call a meeting I have something to talk about"  
A few moments later all the Olympians appeared in front of Percy.  
"What do you want to talk about my niece' asked Poseidon.  
"I'd like to know who the Tartarus is this boy, he is definitely very powerful trained and he tried to abduct two demigods, with what I've seen he has the level of a child of the big three" said Artemis with an accuser look on her face.  
"He is not mine" Quickly said Zeus and the sea god  
"He seems to be too powerful, and we don't know his allegiance, I offer than we blast this kid to Tartarus for trying to abduct our children's!" Yelled Zeus

At this point a bright column of flame and shadow appeared revealing Hestia and Hades.  
"You will not blast our son to Tartarus brother" The both of them said.

As soon as this happened Percy kneeled and said" Sorry father I wasn't able to get you my brother and sister"  
"Don't worry son you did all you could even escaping your cousin for a moment and almost got them back, it's not your fault you did great." Said Hades with a smile on his face.

At this point Zeus couldn't keep calm anymore" What he is your son and Hestia's? You broke your vows brother and sister I shall kill this kid!"  
"No you won't brother, he is my child and he will live or you will start an open war against me and Hades" Said Hestia with a dangerous tone in her voice.  
"And how is it that he is no god he is your child right?"

"He is a child of the heart husband" Explained Hera  
"FINE but he will have to go to the camp he may be the child of the prophecy" retort Zeus angry

"Meeting adjourned"

Line break, back at Artemis' camp (Percy POV)

Great now I have to go to this fucking camp to do nothing all the time just because Zeus is a bastard.  
"Follow me boy I will bring you and the others campers to the camp"  
"Wait where are my brother and sister?" said Percy with a menacing tone.  
"Your brother is with the campers and your sister, just follow me you'll soon find out."

What? Why is she alone with the lieutenant alone in a tent?  
"Zoë did you already propose her a place?"  
As soon as she said that I quickly reacted" NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME!"  
"It's not your choice boy it's Bianca's" Replied Zoë  
I quickly calmed down knowing that I snapped and that I must control myself.  
"Bianca come with me our father sends me, he wants to meet you, and so do I" I said smiling.  
She turned to Zoë "Is it worth it?"  
"Yes, more than you can believe"  
"Please Bianca don't leave me, you can be with your father, Nico, me... Please stay with me."  
"I'm sorry Percy. What do I have to say?"  
"Repeat after me: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt"  
"I, I, I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt  
"I accept your oath young Bianca "said the moon goddess.

Line break

3 person POV

"Zoe I have to go on a hunt alone, I will make sure my idiotic brother take you to the camp safely."  
"Milady let us go with you please we're your Hunt we must protect you"  
"I'm sorry Zoë it's not debatable."

Line break

"What are we waiting for Lady Artemis?"  
"My idiotic brother, he is always slow in winter. Ah he is here, turn around until he is on the ground"

"Heeey little sis how are ya?"  
"Fort the million time Apollo I'm older than you"  
"Yea yea sure. What do we have here, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Theseus and the young Perseus."  
"Yes, yes now can you please get them and my hunters back to camp, I have to go on a hunt alone. AND DON'T FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS!"  
"Jeez sis calm down I'll take them there"

"Apollo is this the solar chariot? That's awesome! Said Nico all exited.  
"Yes kiddo you want to get on it?"  
"Of course but how are we all going to get in?" He asked pointing in the shiny red Maserati  
"Well I'm not a fan of it but I will have to change car" He just got out his keys and pushed one button and the car changed in a school bus.  
"Car's ready everybody get in."

Percy POV

I got on the bus next to Nico, I already lost Bianca and I'm not going to lose him to. We sat in front of the bus while all the hunters sat in the end of the bus the furthest away of the sun god.  
"So who wants to drive the sun car? Percy come here you would be perfect for it"  
"No sorry, I'm not interested."  
"Well Thalia then a daughter of the sky, its perfect"  
"Hoo you sure I'm not worthy I… "  
"Stop your crap you're perfect for that come here" Apollo said pointing the driver seat

As soon as we started flying I noticed Thalia getting red like if she was stressed and as soon as we were in the sky that was a whole new level of red.  
"Go in this direction for long island Thalia"  
The bus started to get faster, faster and faster the turns were almost at a 90° angle I saw that she was sweating. I guessed it was because she was stressed because of dead parent with a crash in her family or something else so I got up walked next to her and said "Are you okay Thalia?"  
"I have e everything under control"  
I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to use my powers. Cmon my mother is Hestia goddess of the heart I can help her right? Wait my father said that I couldn't use it well because I don't have a lot of friends and family, I focused myself on Bianca, Nico, my father, mother and Achilles as strong as a could and I saw an orange glimpse of energy and suddenly Thalia started to calm down.  
"Wha what did you do?"  
"My mother is the goddess of the heart I just used it to calm you"  
"Thanks you Percy"

Line break: the arrival at the camp

"Welcome back my dear campers, the huntress , I see one of the kid you had to rescue where is the other one ? Is he alright? And who are you?" Asked Chiron  
"I'm Percy Jackson son of Hestia and Hades"

 **Thank you guys so much for reading. I know that he shouldn't have Jackson as last name it doesn't make much sense but i just like it like that. Anyway hope you enjoyed reading see you next time !**


	4. Chapter 4

Son of Hestia and Hades

 **Welcome boys today another 1290 words done with a bit part which is fighting get ready and thank you for reading this.**

"Welcome back my dear campers, the huntress, I see one of the kid you had to rescue where is the other one? Is he alright? And who are you?" Asked Chiron  
"I'm Percy Jackson son of Hestia and Hades"

"That's impossible Hestia is a virgin goddess, Hades swore not to have kids anymore and you're no god"  
"it's right I'm a demi god but neither my mother nor my father broke their oath: I'm a child from the heart so Hestia is still virgin and Hades didn't technically have me he helped my mother make me."

"Well ok since I can't exactly stay in my mother's or father's cabin I will make a little camp for Nico and me a bit further so we don't bother anyone"  
"What why Nico he is undefined"  
"Cause he is my brother, I already failed to take Bianca home I will not let you torture him just because he is a child of Hades"  
"Well ok you can do it if you want but ask Nico before. And I'd like to say to everybody that there will be the usual capture the flag game against the hunters in two days"

Line break (In Percy's camp next morning)

"So Nico what do you want to do say about meeting your father?" I asked smiling at my little brother  
"You're sure I can?"  
"Of course where do you think I've been since my birth?"  
"Then yes I want to go there please" He answered with a huge smile on his face  
"Then grab my hand I will shadow travel us there"  
"What's shadow travel Percy?"  
"It's a power of the child of Hades you use darkness to teleport almost anywhere you want when you have some practice"  
"Cool when can I train?"  
God he was starting to annoy me a little bit with all his questions, does he ever stops?  
"As soon as we come back from the underworld now grab my hand but I warn you, you will fell a little dizzy after it" As soon as I said that I willed the shadow to surround us and teleported us to the underworld. As soon as we stepped out of the shadows threw up all his lunch.  
"Don't worry it always happens the first times" I said smiling

"Percy how are you?"  
"I'm fine father, I'd like to introduce you Nico" Showing him to the king of the underworld  
"Son come here" He answered wrapping his arm around him  
"Well I let you two chat just please send him back to camp after I don't want to have Zeus on my back more already. I'm going to talk a bit with Achilles see you later guys"

Line break

"Heey Achilles how are you bro?"  
"Fine mate and you?"  
"I'm fine I just got a little brother and sister but she decided to go with the huntress" I answered with a bit of sadness and acceptance."  
"How could you at least talk a little bit with her?"  
"Nah not yet I've just got in the camp with Nico and went straight up here from there. I wanted to see you and father" I explained while we were walking in my second's mother garden which is actually very nice.  
"Sounds like you're going to have a boring summer over there, come visit me and father as much as you can I would really like to keep seeing you"  
"Sure thing mate I wouldn't want to let you down" I looked at my watch 18h30 "Woow it's time for me to go I lost track of time sorry I can't stay more, now I have to get my little brother back"  
"Okay see you later Percy"

"Nico"  
"Yes Percy what do you want? Father's making me visit his palace it's wonderful!"  
"It's already 18:30 we have to go back to camp"  
"hoo okay"  
"Of course Percy I wouldn't want for you or Nico to get punished because you're late" Replied my father with a hand on Nico's shoulder. I had the feeling he already wanted to keep him here and never let him go away. Not that my brother would hate it. For the supposedly coldest god Hades is really a loving father.

Line break (Later this day around 20 after lunch)

Well now that I have some free time I think I can finally train. I summoned a few tenths of the most skilled dead I could find except Achilles because him and me we've trained our time together and I'm not perfect yet against a big horde of enemies. As soon as we started I quickly took a step back and analyzed every opponent in less than a second: there was 4 spearmen, 8 swordsmen a few huntress I guess with hunting knives and a few others with bows. Knowing this I preferred to take my spear because it allowed me to fight at distance throw it and fight someone while parring with the other side of it. Only a few seconds later they all were under 3 meters from me and I was already being shot by the archers. I twisted my body to avoid the arrows swiped the legs of the closest dudes with the tip of my sword cutting a bit their legs like that. With them on the ground I quickly jumped over them and enplaned one before he could even realize, turned around got down raising my spear to block two sword. I made a whirlwind with my weapons to disarm them. Unfortunately they still had their swords in hand but were severely cut at the wrist. Knowing that I was going to get hit on the back I tossed myself to the ground turning myself around and kicked the ones behind me in the stomach, I dropped the spear and quickly summoned my swords and sliced the 3 arounds me arm and chest so they were out of the fight. Barley 10 seconds after the beginning of the fight 4 were already dead or incapacitated, 2 are severely hurt at the wrist so almost incapacitated. It only left the 3 archers 1 spearman 6 dudes with a sword and 2 with hunting knives. I felt the closing in on me, they were to close from me to act properly so I impaled 2 with both my swords and used my knives. I twisted my body to doge the two swords coming at me and used the fact that they opened their guard to put one knife in the shoulder of one and another in the head of the other. At this point the last spearman attacked me, I dodged but unfortunately got in the line of sight of the archers. _Well shit I'm screwed here._ I took the arrow in the calf. _SHIT that hurts._ I summoned some knife back, dodged the rest of the arrows and threw them with extreme precision and three knives later the archers were down. The last guys took advantage of that and jumped on me: I summoned my spear, impaled the spearman, threw him on the two hunting knives girl who now were stuck under his body and I quickly parried one of the swordsman with my hand disarming him and took his head straight of and cut arms and legs of the remaining man. As soon as it was over I heard a thunder of clapping.  
"How did you do that?" "That was amazing man" "Can you teach us the same ?"  
"Wow calm down you just have to train for that now can you please let me go to my tent so I can heal myself and rest"

Few that has been a long day. I can finally sleep…

 **Thanks for reading this can you please tell me what you think of it and if you want me to do something special in the fiction i'm not closed to it. Also if you can find good ways to save Zoë without changing the prophecy which is a bit too easy for my taste.**


	5. Chapter 5

Son of Hestia and Hades

A few days later in capture the flag.

"The rules are: no maiming, no killing the river is the limit between the territories and the flag must be visible. Except that you can do whatever you want. Apparat from you Perseus you have another one. No shadow travels"  
"Well okay you said the rules now when can we beat some girls" A random guy from the Ares cabin asked?  
Chiron ignored the question and continued "Everybody get ready go in you camps so we can get started."

"Thalia go in defense with Nico, teach him the basics, and I let you choose the rest. I will lead the offence against the hunters I will take the children of Apollo so they can provide me some cover. You're ready to show what Apollo's kid worth with a bow? Let's kick some ass!" At this sentence I also summoned a few skeletons with bows too and let them with Talia to help her.  
"Come with me Apollo's we're going to crush them" We run for a few minutes before facing the first lines of defense. The archers got in position and started shooting arrows from both sides as I run in the middle of it incapacitating huntress after huntress only a few dozens of seconds later the five huntress were down unconscious, we kept running until we saw the flag. I noticed that only Bianca was protecting it so I jumped next to her and apologized "Sorry little sis it's not personal" just before I knocked her down and took the flag. "Apollo's stay here prevent any huntress to follow me please."  
I started running as fast as I could, I was only a hundred meters away from the river when I saw Zoë at about the same distance running flag at hand with Thalia and some others after her. I ran even quicker but I realized I couldn't make it in time so I willed the shadows to take a material form and wrapped them around the huntress ankle. She fell to the ground only 10 meters away from the river and I crossed it while the huntress flag started changing color to the one of the camp. "You bastard you couldn't even play fair!" Said Zoë angrily stepping next to me knives out.  
"I've done nothing as such I didn't broke any rule I just saw that I maybe wouldn't be quick enough so I used my powers to make you fall, now I'm sorry I would have done otherwise if I had the choice."

She screamed in rage as she jumped at me, I dodged the first strike and deflect the second. "Stop Zoë I don't want to fight you, not like that" Stop doing this boy and fight! She threw stroke after stroke, I dodged some and blocked her arms to prevent her to hit me for others, I parried yet another hit still trying to reason her but I didn't saw the other blade which sliced me at the thigh. "Zoë stop for Christ's sake! I don't want to fight"  
"Too bad I will just keep cutting you" After that she just dropped her knives and looked at something behind me.  
I turned around and saw the oracle.  
"Impossible, she never left the attic" said Chiron in shock

"Zoë came next to her and asked: "What can I do to save milady?"

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

One shall be lost in the land without rain,

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

 **See you guys in the next chapter , thanks so much for reading please follow and review.**

 **PS i found what i will do for Zoë.**


	6. Chapter 6

Son of Hestia and Hades

"What are we waiting for? Let's take all the huntress and save milady?" Spat Zoë with obvious impatience"  
"For one dear Zoë the prophecy said 5 persons, huntress AND campers." Replied Chiron  
"Fine, I will take Thalia, Annabeth, Phoebe and Bianca"  
"NO, you will not take Bianca she is still new at this, the prophecy says at least two will die and I will not let my sister die if I can change it"  
"What are you offering boy?" She asked displaying all her hate for men.  
"I will come instead of her"  
"NO, there is no way we make a quest with a boy"  
I was starting to get angry when Chiron closed the mater and sent us all back to our cabin. I went back to my camp and watched over the cabin of Artemis.

Line break (The night)

There we go they must be asleep, I got up and went at the cabin, I hid myself in the shadows just to be sure, came near Bianca's bed, quickly took her and before she could wake up shadow travelled us to our father's palace. As soon as we arrived Bianca opened her eyes as she was in my arms. "Percy what the?"  
"Sorry sis I couldn't have let you go I can't lose you, you understand?" I asked a bit worry.  
"Get me back there, you may have to protect me but I don't care let me go in the quest!"  
"I 'm sorry Bianca. Father! Can you come please?" I Yelled as well as I was sending him a prayer.  
"What is it son? "  
"Bianca here was going in a quest to save Artemis but the prophecy said two would die, I couldn't risk her life."  
"Of course, come here Bianca I will get you a bed for you to sleep in " She tried to protest but Hades put het to sleep.  
"Now go fill her place Percy she will be fine here" I thanked him quickly and got back to the camp before the others woke up.

When I got back I heard some voices: "Where is Bianca why she isn't in here bed, we must get going!" I recognized Zoë's voice so I hid myself and went to see who were already ready. I was quite surprised when I saw they were all ready. A few minutes later they gave up searching and went at the van to start the quest. They got on and without them noticing anything I got on the top and gripped myself there.

They made a few pauses when at one point the went to the space museum a bit after they left I noticed a man going across the street to another museum, What is it the manticore ? I followed him and heard:" They are here, General"  
"I know that, you fool. But where?"  
"In the Rocket museum"  
"The Air and Space museum" Corrected another men  
"How many" Asked the General  
"Four sir, the huntress with a silver circlet, another huntress, and two other girls"  
After this word the started arguing for who should be the one killing them until the General cut them off. They tried to discuss his orders at this he just replied that he was the senior commander of Cronos. Wait isn't it Atlas? At this thought I froze. That makes sense now! To the west it's the mountain of despair where he was imprisoned, the Titan's curse it's carrying the sky and that's where Artemis has to be! While I was thinking I didn't notice that a few guards brought some teeth and started watering them with some weird red liquid. From that came a bunch of little cats. Atlas got angry" WHAT DID YOU DO, FROM WHERE COME THOSE TEETH?" "Hee sabretooth as you said milord"  
"You idiots I asked Tyrannosaurus rex's!  
"Yes sir, sorry sir" He ran back and quickly came back with other teeth.  
"Stupid humans, they don't even know they have dragon teeth in their possession "Spat the general.  
He jumped down crackling the marble below and "planted "? The teeth before watering them with the red liquid. A few seconds later skeletons raised from the ground, Atlas showed them a piece of clothing and said "Smell it and kill the wearer".  
Wait, it's Zoë's! I didn't even think one moment I jumped out of my hiding took the piece of cloth and started running. I was almost out when I felt a piece of my sweat being reaped apparat and I saw the skeletons smell it. I didn't took time to think as I flew.

I was going to go away but I decided to check on the others before I go. When I saw them fighting the Nemea lion, my blood only made one turn. I've only seen them a few time but it didn't matter. I saw Thalia with an open guard as the beast raised one of his paw and got ready to kill the daughter of Zeus.

I jumped as quickly as I could and pushed Thalia away. I turned around facing the lion but I opened my guard to save the girl, I tried to dodge but it was too late and I got hit in the thigh. I let down a scream of pain as I saw the shock in the eyes of the others. I didn't really pay attention and focused on Nemea. I knew he couldn't be cut so I got out my belt of throwing knives, I took two in my hand and dodged the swipe at my hand from the lion, I kept jumping around and dodging for a few seconds and noticed the hunters were now back to firing at the beast. When an arrow came near her eye she started roaring and I took the shot and started throwing knives after knives in her mouth. Quickly the beast changed in gold dust leaving a fur which quickly changed in a red coat because of the mist.

I didn't even have time to rest as Zoë took her hand up my throat and asked me "Why are you here boy and where is Bianca?" She asked strangling me.  
She released me and let me speak. "I came here to protect you and Bianca is in the underworld" As soon as I finished she put her hand back on my throat "You had no right to take her away!"  
"She is my baby sis! Do you know what it's like to grow in the underworld alone for fourteen years? And now that I have a sister and a brother you thought I would let her die so soon in this quest as she didn't even have been trained ?" I asked a bit angry  
"It was not your decision to make!"  
"I do not care! I would do anything to protect the maximum person possible specially the ones I care about. Now if you will excuse me I have to run away from Atlas' skeletons"  
"What Atlas is here and has skeletons? That's not possible."  
"I just saw it now they have a piece of clothing from my sweater so I got to go to protect you. And I think this belongs to you" I finished throwing her piece of clothing at her.  
"No you will stay boy, as much as I dislike it, you're the fifth person of the quest"  
They started to go but I went to the lion's fur, took a lighter and scarified it. "To Artemis, you will need it."  
"What are you doing Percy, it's a very powerful loot! Heracles used it."  
"I think I'm not the one that will need it the most if I'm right at where Artemis is." I looked at Zoë and knew I was right... Artemis is holding the sky.

There we go my friends 1300 words for you, i liked writing this chapter and i'm already working on the next one so if i'm inspired it should come up this evening if i'm not quick enough i will try to post it as early as possible tomorrow. See you in the next one please review follow i really like it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Son of Hestia and Hades

We have been travelling for a while now, we received some help from Apollo who called himself Fred which was pretty weird. We decided to take a break in a small town of New Mexico. We were in a coffee bar, we were getting ready to go out when I saw the skeletons. "Get ready they're here" I yelled to the others warning them.

I got out my two sword **(They're made of stygian iron he doesn't have riptide)** and jumped at the skeletons activating my power as a dark aura appeared around me. I ordered the skeletons to go back in the underworld but they didn't listen. I noticed at my right and left Zoë and Phoebe started shooting arrows, Thalia charged at my right with her spear and shield and Annabeth at my left with her knives got ready to engage.

I was only a few feet away from the enemy as I enveloped myself in the shadows and as quickly as they appeared the left leaving a black armor on me. I dodged the first strike coming at me by leaping at my right and swiped my sword in the neck cutting his head away from his body. He started disintegrating as I heard Thalia yell "We can't kill them! Our weapons do nothing against them"  
At this I blanched. "They're spartiates run!" I yelled protecting myself from a swipe at my head.  
"What Percy we won't leave you alone!" Answered Zoë still firing arrows.  
"You can't kill them only children of Hades can!" I riposted still deflecting the strike coming at me.  
She started to fall back still notching. The others followed her still defending themselves.

I dodged another sword and riposted with a quick swipe in the legs of one of the skeletons, I kept fighting like that for a few minutes. I parried a strike aimed at my head a made a jump back.  
One of the skeletons was smart enough and put his sword behind my back and sliced it. I yelled in pain shadow travelling around 20 feet further. I just got out of the shadow as I saw Phoebe and the others were facing two. One of the pack of bones raised his sword at the huntress. My blood only made one turn as I shadow travelled next to her taking her place and took the swipe straight in my back.

Haaaaa. I screamed in pain as I dropped on the ground slicing the head of the two skeletons with my swords. I painfully got up to fight and saw the 6 spartiates coming at me. I launched my swords at them and killed one, I summoned my spear to take some distance, I charged one and quickly killed him, before I could even start another fight I saw Annabeth with two around her. I shadow traveled next to her , pushed her away, knocked one skeleton down before impaling him, but got another hit at my back by the other. I fell on the ground with another scream of pain. I stabbed him with a strike from my spear and I felt myself being dragged while I was falling in unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was all kind of plants growing on the skeletons and immobilizing them.

(Later this day)

I woke up seeing Zoë at me as I felt her healing me. "Hey death breath is finally awake" she noticed happily "Take this Percy" she finished giving me a glass of nectar  
"Thanks Zoë, how long have I been unconscious?"  
"Four hour, you passed out from the injuries and the lack of blood. I'm surprised you're already awake"  
"Well I'm tuff. But when I passed out I saw the spartiates being immobilized by, plants?"  
"That would be me" Answered Phoebe. "I'm a daughter of Demeter"  
"Thanks Phoebe, were are we now?"  
"We are still travelling now rest Perseus" Told Zoë  
it's weird isn't she one of the biggest male hater in the world? Why is she so nice to me? I like her when she isn't in her man hating form. Wait, no why am I thinking that? She is a huntress for Zeus sake!

"Percy wake up we're near Hephaestus trash yard."  
"Okay Zoë. But can't we just go around it and stay in the car?" I rose up and saw the desert covered with all kind of metals.  
"No it's the fastest way" She replied in a tone that wouldn't accept an answer. We started walking. As soon as we entered it Annabeth said " hey that's nice" while she grabbed a sword made of imperial gold (my father who isn't an Olympian told me about Romans and Greek demigods, that's how I knew in what it was made.)  
"Drop it we can't take anything!" I quickly told her. But it was too late. We hear big clanks of metal and saw a huge bronze robot looking a bit like Talos but smaller.  
"It's Talos" Yelled Thalia  
"No, he is too small" replied Zoë  
"He still is big enough so scatter and get ready to fight" I said finishing the discussion.  
We scattered, I summoned my spear and my shield and started to analyze where I could hit to be efficient. I didn't had much time to think as I already had to avoid a swipe from the giant sword. And restarted to think.

Zoë's POV

I just saw Percy avoid one strike, I got out my bow and started shooting in the intersections of the armor of the robot. Even though it didn't really affect it, it was still a distraction. I saw Percy irradiating from a dark aura shadow travel near the giant and he pushed the spear in his knee creating a small crevasse causing the bronze monster to stumble a little bit and fell on the ground.  
It turned around to hit Percy but he had already shadow travelled away. Thalia came right after him and hit the other knee with her spear sending a powerful charge of electricity into the monster. She ran in the other way just after that to avoid the strike. A few seconds later with an abnormal agility for something this high the giant turned around and made a horizontal swipe at Percy. I realized he wouldn't have the time to get away as he was surprised from the attack but I noticed Annabeth just next to him. She pushed him back making him fall on the ground as she took the swipe in her back. I heard her scream in pain as every bone in her broke and she flew a hundred feet further to finally crush on a pile of metal scrap. I was about to jump on the giant when I stopped sensing an aura of power rivaling with the one of Lady Artemis! I looked at Percy as he screamed in rage with a mix of red and black aura. His body literally got in greek fire. The Giant started burning too to the point of smelting. I saw it in awe as Percy melted the small Talos as he hit the ground, I sensed a small earthquake. I saw a crevasse of fifty feet long and ten feet large opening in the ground as the giant fell in it.

 **Sorry i'm late I would like to post more but i have some exams to study and it takes quite a lot of my time. hope you've enjoyed it, see you on the next one . Please follow, favorite and review it means a lot to me :)**


	8. Sorry for the delay

Sorry

Du to some reasons i may not be able to post for a few weeks i'm sorry, i'm in exams


	9. Chapter 8

Son of Hestia and Hades

 **A.N heeey i can finally write a little bit so let's keep on with the story.**

 **DEATH11223344, Thundewolf7226, and Death Fury Thanks for the support I really like it and Some hobo could you help me correct it please?**  
 **And also if you have noticed Zoë doesn't speak old English, why is really simple: I'm not good enough in normal English so in old …. You will see mistakes every two words. So back on the story**

(Still Zoë POV)  
I watched in awe as Percy literally destroyed the bronze giant once it was gone Percy ran to Annabeth and kneeled next to her now lifeless body. I came next to him and noticed he was crying a bit **(Percy's fatal flaw is still personal loyalty. I know it's Poseidon's flaw but I don't really care sorry if you don't like.)**  
"She saved me" that's all Percy said before starting mourning again.  
"Then let's not make her sacrifice vain you have to stay alive and help us save Lady Artemis please" he just nodded and made a quick prayer. A few moments later Alecto was here  
"Take her body, make sure she reaches Elysium please" She accepted and flew off.  
"That was nice of you Percy now come on we don't have a lot of time to loose" we left the junkyard and found a new car. I started driving west to my former home.

Line break

What's wrong with Perseus? He isn't like any male I've ever seen. He's loyal, isn't a total pig and don't hesitate to sacrifice himself for others like what he did with Phoebe. That's not how he is supposed to act he should be deceptive a pig and all other kind of adjectives I could find for him. I was still making up my mind when we arrived to the garden **(I know I decided to skip some things but I don't think they're very important. In my story when they arrived to the damn Percy saw the Ophitoraus and knew who he was so he didn't need Nereus)** "Come on guys we arrived, take your stuff and get ready"

They all got up and took their stuff and Percy was already ready next to me waiting for the others with a nervous look on his face. We walked to the garden and saw the Hesperides.  
"Hello sisters" I said trying to not punch them in the nose.  
"We see no sister of ours only two hunters and two campers who will soon die." They responded with an ounce of emotion in their voices "you know you will never pass Ladon don't you" they asked me raising an eyebrow  
"I'm not afraid like you are _sisters"_ I said spatting the word. As soon as I told that I raised my voice "Ladon wake!" I sensed my arm being caught and saw Perseus with an angry look on his face "You want to get yourself killed Zoë? I thought you had a bit more sense"  
I ignored him and told them to go passed Ladon that I would distract him  
"Hooo no you won't we will need you against Atlas you will not get yourself hurt or killed before even starting the fight" As soon as he finished he grabbed my arm and started to shadow travel us away once then a second time

(3 person POV)

As soon as they came out of the shadows Zoë, Phoebe and Thalia threw up.  
"Why did you shadow travel us twice?" Yelled an angry Thalia still looking a bit green  
"I can't travel to places I don't know or don't see so I couldn't get far enough with only what I was seeing." He explained calmly  
"Ok… just don't do it again" Pleaded Thalia

(Percy POV)

We were advancing in the mountain when I noticed some ruins. My mind raced and I knew." I, It's mount Othrys" I said in awe  
"Indeed it's not good" agreed Zoë  
But at this moment we saw Artemis and Zoë immediately rushed to her side.  
"Z, Zoe, It , it's a trap" Managed to tell Artemis  
"So touching, the little hunters come saving their little mistress" Laughed a man stepping out of the shadows.  
"Atlas free Artemis and I will not force you under it myself" I growled  
"How cute little mortal but what do you think you can do against me I'm a Titan lord boy plus it's a family business"  
"I don't care I won't let you kill Zoë like that" I finished summoning my two swords and charging him  
I heard the others gasp and the two huntress getting their bows out to help me and saw in the corner of my sight Thalia rushing another boy with a scar on his face.

Atlas raised his spear and made a quick attack on me which I barely dodged I rushed at him and got ready for another strike. It came much quicker than thought. For his size and being under the sky for millennia he was incredibly fast. I raised one of my sword to deflect the hit but I didn't see the faint and got hit by the end of his weapon straight in my face. I stumbled backward getting ready for another attack my vision was still a bit fuzzy and he started to launch the strikes before being hit by three silver arrows in a flaw of his armor. I used the advantage to get myself back together and rushed again. He launched another flurry of stabs. I jumped over him which I really didn't expect I only wanted to dodge the strikes. I didn't think too much about it and used his surprise to start a stab in his back with one sword and on his leg with the other wielding them independently instead of just using the in support of each other. He turned around and blocked the strike at his back but didn't see the other and received the hit full blow nearly cutting his leg off. He yelled in rage and saw in his eyes humiliation of being hit but a lone demigod. He used his godly strength and made a powerful kick in my chest. I heard a scream next to me and saw Zoë rush to me but it was too late. She shot arrow after arrow at her father hitting a flaw every time but it didn't stop Atlas. I flew thirty feet away feeling like my chest had just been crushed by a truck. I backed off and walked the few feet which were separating me from Artemis. "Milady let me carry the sky!" I begged her  
"No boy it will crush you! You're strong but you don't know what you're talking about" Refused the goddess  
"I'll die anyway, at least like that you can save the others" I cut of her shackles and put myself under the sky for a moment we were both carrying it. Then she left and the pain doubled. I couldn't bear it, I felt like every bone of mine was burning. And my vision started blurring.

I saw Artemis fight off Atlas being only a silver blur to me with the support of her lieutenant still shooting at her father. On the other hand was Thalia and Phoebe fighting Luke. Thalia parried a strike with her shield as I saw Phoebe make a swipe with her sword below his left armpit. Only an inch away of him. Phoebe froze; like if she was stuck in time and I saw Luke's sword glowing in a golden energy as he stabbed her into the heart and I knew the prophecy was right.

 **A.N i actually decided to play with words like A LOT which is in my point of view much better for a prophecy. Phoebe being daughter of Demeter as stated previously is a granddaughter of Kronos right? so i decided to play with the word parent which can be used as mother and father but ALSO as grandparents so i used it in this way and i think i made it pretty obvious that Phoebe died because of Kronos (she aimed at Luke's weak spot so he had to intervene) so anyway hope you like it, and i see you guys in the next one**


	10. Chapter 9

Son of Hestia and Hades 9

 **Well, finally i'm back sorry for the waiting and thank you angel 12345 for the motivation i hope you'll like it.**

My body was shaking in anger. I was starting to see red and despised the fact that I was currently holding the sky breaches from the underworld erupted on the ground with hundreds of skeletons getting out of them. At this sight the monster army which was currently climbing the mountain started to feel scared. My army rushed at them as Thalia was out of her shock and attacked Luke again.

At the same time Artemis kept attacking Atlas strike after strike with flawless skill and incredible speed. At one point she fell on the ground. Atlas raised his spear and i realized the faint of Artemis as she said in my mind "Get ready boy". Zoë screamed at the sight and jumped between Atlas and Artemis but despise my pain i created a wall of shadow making her fall backward. Atlas sneered and put his spear in a downward course straight in Artemis' heart but she was ready and grabbed the spear before making a quick roll sending Atlas next to me putting him under the sky as i let go of the grip almost falling on the ground.  
"NOOOO, not again!" Screamed Atlas who was under his punishment yet again.  
We all turned toward Phoebe and saw Thalia with her spear at Luke's throat as he was on the end of a cliff.  
"Surrender Luke please you never could beat me, we can be a family please" Pleaded Thalia. Luke seemed to think about it and got closer from Thalia, she saw the trick as he tried to grab her spear but she threw a heavy kick in his chest sending him below. Luke's face crumbled and now was clearly showing fear as he started falling. I kept running toward them and kneeled next to Phoebe.

Artemis came only a split second after me grabbing her huntress in her arms."Ha..., Have i served you well milady?"  
"Yes Phoebe now you can finally rest." answered the goddess in tears. At these words the huntress' face split with a final smile as she died. Then Zoë came in tears hugging the lifeless corpse of her friend. After some point Artemis took her lieutenant in an embrace soothing her distress. "We must go to Olympus to warn them of what happened here" finally said Thalia.  
"Go there I'll take care of the army and take Luke's corpse even if he lost himself to Kronos he at least deserves some death rituals, i'll make sure he ends up in the fields of punishment." The seemed to hesitate and I just told them again to go and that i'll join them later via shadow travel.  
With that they seemed convinced and started to get going.

I turned around to face the army already a lot weakened by the dead i summoned. I got ready and summoned my two swords as I jumped over the cliff. Just before I landed I twisted myself and rolled to soften the shock of the fall and looked for the body of the traitor. I almost fell on my back when I saw him jumping at me with his sword aiming straight at my face. I rose my swords and deflected the swipe. He looked enraged and rushed at me again. This time he made a faint and try to cut my legs off, i blocked the strike and kicked him in the chest. He flew back a foot or two. At this point he started to glow golden and when he tried to strike me again i realized he was using Kronos' power to slow me down. I barely managed to stop his strike and I the blast that followed it made me fly several feet backward. I fell on the ground weakened of resisting his time power and all the fighting as well as using all my powers. I knew i held no chance to defeat him so I thought about Nico and my sister Bianca, the love i felt for them and how i had to survive to protect them. I summoned a greekfire ball and threw it at him. He used the titan's scythe in sword form to block it but it still threw him against the wall 20 feet behind him. Weakened and almost at the point of fainting due to exhaustion I use the last bit of my strength to summon the shadows to get myself to Olympus.

 _Meanwhile on Olympus_

Artemis and the others flashed into the throne room and the goddess immediately went to sit on her throne. Thalia and Zoë stayed there next to Phoebe's body  
"Well now that everyone is here we can begin the session" Started Zeus.  
"Firstly can you explain what happened in the quest to rescue my sister" Asked Athena  
"We started the quest with Annabeth, Zoë, Phoebe, originally Bianca was with us too but Percy kidnapped her sort of, took her to his father and took her place to keep her safe, and me. We advanced in the quest without too much problem until the junkyard of the gods where Annabath was killed by Thalos saving Percy, just before he melted the giant and took him in a crevasse he created. Then when we arrived to the place where Artemis held the sky Zoë and Percy fought Atlas while Phoebe and me fought Luke. In the fight between the three, Percy got hit in the face by the back of Atlas' spear, Zoë distracted her father by hitting him with several arrows. Percy then jumped over atlas and managed to almost cut his leg off before he was hit by a powerful kick which made him fly back 30 feet near Artemis. He then took the sky from her" I was suddenly cut of by the king of the gods" A mere demigod holding the sky it's ridiculous" Before he could say more the moon goddess interrupted him by saying it was true and nodded to me signaling me to continue. "While this was happening i and Phoebe were fighting suddenly Luke's sword started to slow golden and she froze in time just before he thrusted his sword in her heart. After this several breaches erupted and hundreds of skeletons got out of them and started to fight the monster army that was climbing the mountain. Shortly after that Artemis made a faint to put back Atlas under his burden"  
"Well where is my son then?" Asked Hestia  
"He stayed behind he said he wanted to recover the traitor's body and deal with what was left of the monsters" As soon as Zoë finished to answer Percy appeared in the center of the room looking ready to faint.  
"L, Lu, Luke's alive" he managed to mutter before falling unconscious

 **Hope you like it please review, favorite and follow i really like it. See you in the next one .**


	11. Chapter 10

**Son of Hestia and Hades 10  
**

 **First i want to thank you, we're already at 22 favorites and follow it's really huge i hadn't expected this so i must thank you all very much.  
Thunderwolf7226: In this story I decided to play with words so since i made Phoebe a child of Demeter. She is Kronos' grandchild right ? So i played on the word parent which means principally father or mother but it can also be used to represent grandparents so she was indeed killed by a parent's hand:her grandfather.**

"L, Lu, Luke's alive" he managed to mutter before falling unconscious  
Hestia rushed at his side and took him in her arms just before he hit the ground. Apollo rushed at his side and examined him. "He has several injuries, luckily none of them are too dangerous he is just exhausted. I'll take him to the infirmary you can talk to him when he wakes up"

Line break

Percy POV

I woke up in a white room. Olympus' infirmary?. My thoughts were confirmed when i saw Apollo coming in. "Well looks like our little patient just woke up" he said just before calling my mother. Only a few seconds later i was hit by a brown haired missile hugging me to death. "Ho Percy I was so worried what happened?" I kept hugging her a bit longer before answering "I'll tell you later in the throne room i don't really want to repeat myself sorry mum"  
"Don't worry son I'm just worried about you."  
"Percy you're fine just don't exhaust yourself in the next few days, I healed your injuries but your exhaustion just needs time. Unfortunately I have to ask you to go to the throne room, father was quite explicit that he wanted to hear what you wanted to say as soon as you woke up"

Line Break

"So Perseus what did you mean by Luke's alive my daughter was quite sure she pushed him of the cliff" Asked the king of the gods as soon as i came in  
"Indeed she has i saw it myself but when i jumped down to kill the rest of the monsters I saw a movement and i barely had the time to raise my blade to block Luke's and during the fight he seemed to use Kronos' power but with lesser impact than with Phoebe. My theory is that he has been blessed by the Titan king and that against me he has used his powers and against Phoebe i think Kronos himself stopped her in time. I say this because in my fight it was the demigod who was glowing golden but when he killed the huntress it was the sword which i guess since it's a fusion of of steel and celestial bronze it's the titan's scythe in a sword form so i think it could hold a bit of his essence so that he could intervene" i answered  
"Yes but how could he have survived the fall?"asked Zeus turning to Athena  
"I think it's Achilles' curse" I pipped in  
"Why are you saying this boy?" Asked Athena  
"Well it's quite simple actually, he could hold off Thalia and Phoebe for a while and we all know that they're both skilled fighters then there's the survival of the fall and finally why she died. Don't you find it weird that Kronos manifested at this precise moment to freeze her in time to kill her? I think it means she luckily found his weak spot so the time lord had to intervene to save his pawn. So i think that Luke's weak spot is under his left armpit."  
"That is actually a quite clever one we should definitely test. Thank you Perseus" Concluded the wisdom goddess.  
"So now we must decide what to do with you Hades' spawn" Spat Zeus  
"Hummm sorry i must have misunderstood something what do you mean decide what to do with me Zeus ?"  
"You're a child of my brother henceforth we cannot be sure of your loyalty to Olympus so you must die."calmly answered the king. At this sentence several voices of protest emerged in the room.  
"And what did I do to not prove my loyalty as far as i'm aware I just save YOUR DAUGHTER and fucking CARRIED THE SKY TO SAVE HER!" I exploded  
"You are too powerful for us to let you be free plus your dangerous because of the prophecy"  
"Father what the hell are you talking about? This demigod just risked his life by fighting Atlas, carried the god damn sky to be able to save me and his friends and then protected them AGAIN by not putting them at risk sending them here and fight the army ALONE despite the risk on his life" Protested the goddess of the hunt.  
"I DON'T CARE I'M THE KING AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Bellowed Zeus raising his arm and firing a lightning bolt at me. Despite the fact that I was still tired I ducked the bolt as it narrowly missed me. I got angered and my body lit up in Greek flames as I summoned my spear and threw it at the arrogant jackass. He tried to dodge but it still hit his side as he wasn't prepared for me to fight back. He was going to attack me again when I saw a silver arrow coming just next to his next in addition of Poseidon's trident, mom's flames and father's shadows restraining him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALL OF YOU? THIS IS TREASON!"  
"Cut the shit brother you won't touch a single of my son's hair" Warned Hestia. "In case you haven't noticed almost all the most powerful gods have their weapons aimed just at you so calm down and stop being stupid. Last news your daughter Thalia is still the first in line for the prophecy."  
"Huu about that, I know it's not going to help the tension but i'd like to join the hunters" sheepishly said Thalia. There were several reactions toward this. Her father yelled about some shitty things like how she was his daughter hence was the most powerful and the most loyal to Olympus then had to be the prophecy's hero and Artemis who happily agreed to her joining the huntresses.  
"Actually dad no, i'm not the most powerful demigod" riposted the daughter of Zeus  
"But then who is it, you're the daughter of the king of the gods so you must be the best one !" He argued  
"I'm not it's Percy, I saw what he did, he nearly cut one of Atlas' leg off , carried the sky and while doing this he still could summon a wall of shadow to stop Zoë from interrupting Lady Artemis' faint possibly saving her, When Phoebe got killed he summoned hundreds of skeletons to fight too and the still had enough energy to fight against someone who had the curse of Achilles, and had been blessed by the titan king and survive while having melted and buried entirely a 200 bronze giant !"  
I was happy to hear that Thalia had such confidence in me and i let out a small smile.

I was enjoying Zeus' open mouth as he tried to form words when i hear Artemis scream "PERSEUS BEHIND YOU!"

 **Yea yea i know, bastard all this. Well i hope you enjoyed this one and i'll see you on the next one. As always please review, favorite and follow i really like it.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Son of Hestia and Hades chapter 11**

 **Last time:**

I was enjoying Zeus' open mouth as he tried to form words when i hear Artemis scream "PERSEUS BEHIND YOU!"

 **Now : Percy's POV**

I turned around just to see Ares' enormous sword coming at me. I moved away as fast as I could but he still managed to cut a small on my shoulder. Had Artemis not warned me he surely would have decapitated me. I summoned my spear and my shield and launched a flurry of stabs at the god of war. He was stunned by me reacting so quickly but swiftly overcame his stupor and dodged my attacks before sending a swipe at me. I raised my shield to block and i nearly crumbled from the strength of the blow. During his attack I took my spear and trust it in his leg drawing blood as it pierced it making his capability of movement greatly diminished. He roared in anger and started glowing. I knew he was going to get in his divine form and i knew i had to stop him as it would kill Thalia and Zoë I used my spear as a bat ( I knew that if i killed him Zeus would be even madder at me so I decided not to) I started moving it and He raised his sword in defense and i knew he would counter my attack I was ready to turn away just before a silver arrow hit him in the shoulder stopping his movement and i knocked him out.

Immediately after that I approached Artemis' throne and bowed "Thank you milady without your help I'd be dead right now"  
She smiled at me and answered "Consider it as my thank you for carrying the sky and saving me"

"You attacked a member of this honorable council for that you must DIE!" Bellowed the king of the gods before sending his master bolt at me, AGAIN  
"Stop it idiot!" Yelled both an angry Hestia and an angry Hades raising a wall of shadow and flames to protect him " Our son is loyal to Olympus and you can't stop a prophecy you damn moron!" At this point all the council was ready to attack Zeus except Ares(who was still unconscious) and Dionysus(too drunk to do anything)  
"Fine, fine he'll stay alive now let's get on with all the crap left to deal with before we can enjoy the celebrations"  
"Well I believe i have a new huntress to get ?" Asked the hunt goddess with a small smile on her face.  
"Yes milady i'd like to take the oath" Answered Thalia.  
"Very well then repeat after me please.."

"I have one last thing to ask before the council ends please" I asked  
"Humph well get on with it then boy"Answered Zeus with obvious hate in his voice  
"I'd like to be allowed to got in the wilderness to train my skills further, i realize that i'm not strong enough yet so i have to train more and i think the best way i can do it is to just go around and train against the most powerful monsters i can find. Plus it will also help protecting the demigods"  
"Fine you can do it now i declare this meeting ended let's enjoy the feast !"Finished the drama king.

Line Break (a few months later)

For the last few months i trained in the wilderness and killing everything that I could so when i heard about a large group of monsters here obviously i had to go. I came near the place where i heard it would be when i heard screams of battle I quietly approached in the shadows when i saw the huntresses of Artemis.  
"Thalia , Chloe , Mary and Charlotte come with me. The others kill the monsters with your bows come on NOW !" Ordered Zoë  
I saw the five huntresses run towards the horde of monsters and the others starting to slowly destroy them with their arrows. While this was happening i wondered where was Artemis when i saw her battling a Titan in golden armor. "Hyperion" I cursed. I was ready to jump in to help the hunters when i saw the lord of the east make a faint and hit the moon goddess. He stood over her ready to impale her when i shadow traveled and started to attack him. As soon as he saw me he raised hi sword to defend himself from my spear and we started to duel. I started to thrust my weapon several time as quickly as i could and hit him with my shield. He defended and we started to fight back and forth like this. I inflected some minor injuries on him and he inflicted some more major on me. It was when i made a mistake and put a bit too much weight on a thrust that he saw an opening and swiped his sword at me. I backed of as quickly as I could and summoned shadows to block the strike. I waited for the pain to come when i heard a loud CLANG. There was one of Artemis' knife blocking him. I used the advantage, dropped my spear and shield and summoned my swords. I then thrust one at his stomach and swung the other at his leg. From the surprise he couldn't parry and he was hit straight on by the two attacks. He screamed in pain just before he took a silver dagger in the head. Artemis looked at me appreciatively for a second before rushing next to her hunters.  
I rushed there too and saw Zoë on the ground a cyclope in top of her already swinging his axe towards her. I shadow traveled in front of her shielding her with my body. I screamed in pain and stumbled on the ground. I turned around and gutted the monster before falling on the ground. "The last thing i remember is Zoë's face full of worry yelling "HERE WE NEED HELP "

 **Hope you like don't forget to follow, favorite and review it really motivates to write more. Well anyway i'll see you in the next one.**


	13. Sorry i'm discontinuing the story

**Sorry everybody who hopes for a new chapter but this is just and update to say that this story will now be discontinued for an unknown period of time but that I'm currently writing a new story, it's a Star wars/ Harry Potter crossover so those who feel like it just go to my page and check it out.**

 **I'm really sorry for those disappointed but I'll see you in my other story .  
**


End file.
